The Rose On The Thorn
by Dev Alyn
Summary: This story is about an assassin that is sent to kill her very own flesh and blood. Read and review, puh-lee-az!
1. Default Chapter

**NOTES BEFORE YOU READ:** I am new at writing fan fiction and this is one of my first fan fictions I have written. I don't know much about the character, Sharon, except a little information that I got from TUFF website. So if you find that what I write in this story is inaccurate, then WHATEVER, I ain't changing it. lol. I would love to know what you think about my story so after you read it please review it. Also, I would like to say that I did not create the character Sharon or any other Street Fighter character that may appear in my story. Those are copyright of Capcom. But all the other characters in the story are mine. So, uh, yeah. You can read the story now. More chapters coming soon!!

--------------------------------------------------

Story Title: The Rose On A Thorn  
Chapter Number: Prologue  
Chapter Title: Prologue  
Author Name: Dev-Ra Alyn

--------------------------------------------------

The humming of a vehicle pulling over to the side of the road became present as droplets of water beat upon him. The sound of thunder rumbling near was upsetting an infant inside. It's cries became more noticable when a lady opened her door and ran to open the door in the back. She had pulled her coat over her head to keep the rain from pouring on her as she swung open the door. She stared with an upset look on her face, then grabbed a tiny hand and smiled softly at the teary eyed baby buckled down in the car seat. The man at the drivers side of the car got out and joined in, staring at the child and smiling a comforting smile. The lady felt tears brimming her eyes.

"Marie, I know this is hard for you. It's hard for me too. But we have to remember that we're doing this for her own protection." He said comfortingly to her with an australian accent. "We'll see her again."

"I hope so. But I just don't want to let go." She sobbed as she brought her lips to the babies forehead, kissing it's velvety-soft skin. She too had an accent like his.

Sitting at the opposite side of the road was another vehicle and a man leaning against his pick-up truck. He was completely soaked but the rain didn't seem to bother him at all. His lips thin and sealed. Eyes we're squinted revealing a little bit of the hazel-brown iris. Hair dark and clinging to his face because of the rain. His skin looked like he could have skin cancer and his clothes was of the average plain grey t-shirt and denim blue jeans. 

He began to walk towards the couple and the couple turned around and began to towards him until they were standing in the middle of the road. It was dark, no headlights from a vehicle driving by besides their own that sat off to the side, no stars or moon illuminating from the sky for it was concealed by the storm clouds. 

Tired of holding the coat over her head, she let if fall back into place allowing the rain to soak her hair and face. This caused the tears and rain drops to become one as they dripped down her cheeks.

"Take care of her, Ben." She cried over the thunder. "Take care of our little Sharon."

Ben nodded. "You know I will, Marie." He looked over at her husband standing next to her, keeping his composure. "Lucas."

"Ben, my good friend. I hope to see you again." Lucas said.

"Stay strong."

The couple walked to Ben's pick-up truck and began to climb in. Ben began to walk over to the car. He shut the back door, walked around to the drivers side and climbed in the front seat. Peering over to the back seat he saw a cute little baby sitting in a car seat. He smiled at her as he saw the red around her eyes from crying.

"Don't worry, Sharon. Uncle Ben will make sure your safe and you see your parents again." He said softly as she started drooling spit bubbles.

Ben closed the door and cranked the engine, then looked over to see Lucas and Marie had arleady gone. A knock on his window was brought to his attention. He turned to find the upper torso of a man. He had a stern face, a hat with a plastic covering on the top, and a clear covering over his clothes. He looked to be a highway patrolman. Ben hesitantly rolled down the window and the guy leaned down level to Ben.

"Is there a problem, sir?" Ben asked cautiously.

"I was just about to ask if you were having car trouble." He said glancing in the back seat to see the child then started to back up a little. His accent sounded a little off. "Sir, could you step out of the car for a moment please?"

"Look, there is no problem and I'm kind of in a hurry to get to Brisbain." Ben said as he started to roll up the window.

The highway patrolman took out the gun sitting in his holster and began to fire through the glass. Sharon started in crying again as he stuck his head in through the shattered window to see Ben laying on the seat with blood covering his face. He reached in and grabbed his wrist feeling no pulse at all. He looked over to the annoyingly crying baby and raised his weapon ready to fire then lowered it. A sudden change of heart came upon him as he put his gun back in the holster, opened the door and unbuckled Sharon from the car seat. He didn't know what exactly was going on in his mind, all he knew was that he was sparing her life. Something he had never done in his life. He held the baby and looked at her. Tears and rain was overflowing her upset and wrinkled face as she squirmed around in his grip. He walked back to his car, laying her on the passenger seat then drove away.

--------------------------------------------------

Story Title: The Rose On A Thorn  
Chapter Number: One  
Chapter Title: Job Calls  
Author Name: Dev-Ra Alyn

--------------------------------------------------

The place was quiet, as it always was. But she liked it. Not so much as the quiet, but more of the massive amounts of books she had to choose from. She was unlike some personalities that came to this place. She was outgoing, agressive, and outspoken. As the others seemed silent, passive and just plain dull. Her purpose for being there almost everyday was because of her hungering for knowledge. Although she was uncertain of what it was that she was wanting to know. She just felt like a piece of her was missing. So she turns to these books in hopes for the answer and a good read.

She flipped the page of an old turn of the century novel that she had found in the mystery section. It was a thick book with pages turned an orangey color. The cover of the book looked banged up and worn out compared to the others surrounding it, which was what caught her eye. When she had pulled it out, it looked as if it were about to fall apart, but it held up as she began reading the first few pages. She was now half way through the book and sitting on the floor taking up the space in the narrow aisle. Her eyes stayed glued to the pages as she read on about a girl who was kidnapped as a child and seeked out her parents.

-beep beep-  
-beep beep-

She grunted at the disturbance and reached in her right pocket. She pulled out a small pager and looked at it.

_Ah, a new assignment._

She pushed herself up from the floor and put the pager back in her pocket. Then her thin fingers began to dog-ear the page she was currently on, closed the book and shuved it back into it's little hole. She walked to the end of aisle and started walking across the lobby area. A man sitting at a desk looked up at her from the book in his hand, then went back to reading. She began to walk through a short hall and then pushed open a glass door with the words "Library open from 8am - 7pm during weekdays" and stepped on out. It wasn't all too busy this time of day. Everybody was at their jobs sitting at their desks or flipping burgers. But not her. Those jobs were way to boring and had way too many rules. She liked the job she had. It had very few rules, and she knew which ones she could bend or brake.

She walked the street looking like an average person. But she was far from the average Joe that may roam the streets. She heard the loud sirens of an ambulence up ahead then she watched it zoom by quicker than a minute. Then she saw it pull infront of the emergency room doors of a hospital that she had just walked by. A team of nurses and doctors came rushing out as they pulled out a stretcher with a screaming pregnant woman on it. The job for those men and women were to bring lives into the world, her job was to take them out. She was an assisan. Raised to kill whom ever she was told to kill, and she did this with no complications. It came so naturally to her because of her being trained way before she could even remember. She continued on. Thoughts focussed on her life and Jon. Jon Michaels was her teacher. He was at one time, the Scarlet Rose's top assassin before the accident. The accident is what completely changed Jon's life and hers. An assignment had gone totally wrong for the first time for him and it left him completely paralized from the waist down. Cross, the boss, forced him to retire and she, Jon's student, rose in his place.

A man pushing a shopping cart walked by her wearing raggedy and dirt filled clothes. He reaked with liquor and that foul garbage smell. She stopped walking and looked around. She had walked right into the slums of the city. Homeless people rummaging through the garbage that was tossed in a pile down an alley. Tall and worn down buildings surrounding them. She looked across the street where there was a large building of what looked to be an abondoned factory. She ran across to it and went inside. She knew exactly where she was at... the Scarlet Rose organizations headquarters. 


	2. The Assignment

**NOTES BEFORE YOU READ:** I am new at writing fan fiction and this is one of my first fan fictions I have written. I don't know much about the characte, Sharon, except a little information that I got from TUFF website. So if you find that what I write in this story is inaccurate, then WHATEVER, I ain't changing it. lol. I would love to know what you think about my story so after you read it please review it. Also, I would like to say that I did not create the character Sharon or any other Street Fighter character that may appear in my story. Those are copyright of Capcom. But all the other characters in the story are mine. So, uh, yeah. You can read the story now. More chapters coming soon!!

--------------------------------------------------

Story Title: The Rose On A Thorn  
Chapter Number: Two  
Chapter Title: The Assignment  
Author Name: Dev-Ra Alyn

--------------------------------------------------

There was chains drooping from the ceiling near an air vent. They would make clanging noises against sheets of metal as the air blew them causing them to sway. In the factories main room was a group of guys standing around a desk that was tucked in the corner of the room. The guys seemed to be arguing with each other, while one man sitting in the desk was grabbing a manilla folder from the bottom desk drawer. He looked up to see a figure standing in the shadows.

"Sharon," He said causing the other guys to hush. "I'm sure you're eager to hear of what your next assignment is."

She stepped foward out of the shadows and into the lit area of the room. Her auburn hair was cut very short and uncombed. She wore leather pants cut into her own style. A holster was hugging her hips and gloves on her slinder hands. She had a brown jacket that covered the black tube top she wore under it. Her facial emotion was serious and her stare was spacey, almost gothy. The look of a killer.

"Eager?" She replied dryly.

"Men, you are all excused." He said looking up at the men gathered around his desk.

"What's so special about this assignment that we have to leave, Cross?" A man said with huskiness.

"Do you want to question me?" Cross calmly stared up at the large man with intimidation.

"No, sir." He mumbled walking out.

Sharon watched as the last of the guys walked out of the room. She turned back to Cross who had a manilla folder in hand ready to hand her.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Well, it's a little information on the people you will be terminating."

"How many is it?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It's all in the folder."

Sharon opened the yellowish folder. Inside was many papers of description, etc and to the top corner were a few pictures held by paper clip. She took the pictures and stared at them. Inside she felt sick, but she was unsure as to why she felt this way. The pictures were of a couple. One male, by the name of Lucas Blakestone and the other female, by the name Marie Blakestone; husband and wife. She shuved the pictures back through the paper clip and started reading some of the descriptions.

"So, our highest paying costumer is being threatened by these two people?" Sharon asked.

"Correct. The threatening has seemed to be going on for quite sometime. Even before you were born." He raised an eyebrow to her. "The Blakestone assassination was a job assigned to Jon. Back then, they went into hiding and we couldn't ever find them to finish the job. They've come out of hiding now, thinking 'many years have now passed, surely we are safe now'. What they don't know is that you'll be waiting for them. Take them out Sharon. I'm sending you because you are the best and I know that you will get the job done. Can I trust that you get the job done?" He asked with a sure tone.

"Sir, I'll bring their bloody heads on a stick outside this factory."

"I knew I could count on you."

Sharon then turned away and started to walk out of the room until she heard Cross' voice again. "Oh Sharon." Cross called. Sharon stood still listening with her back towards him. "Remember who you're family is."

Sharon felt something odd inside her once more, but shrugged it off and continued to walk on. She turned down a few halls and into a large room filled with armory. The room was dressed in deadly weapons. She grabbed a choice few and patted her trusty gun that sat nicely in her holster.

_Another day, another assassination._

She stepped out of the armory room and started to walk away down the halls. Her foots steps became whispering echoes to the rats that scurried about the factory. 


	3. Welcome Neighbor

**NOTES BEFORE YOU READ:** I am new at writing fan fiction and this is one of my first fan fictions I have written. I don't know much about the character, Sharon, except a little information that I got from TUFF website. So if you find that what I write in this story is inaccurate, then WHATEVER, I ain't changing it. lol. I would love to know what you think about my story so after you read it please review it. Also, I would like to say that I did not create the character Sharon or any other Street Fighter character that may appear in my story. Those are copyright of Capcom. But all the other characters in the story are mine. So, uh, yeah. You can read the story now. More chapters coming soon!!

--------------------------------------------------

Story Title: The Rose On A Thorn  
Chapter Number: Three  
Chapter Title: Welcome Neighbor  
Author Name: Dev-Ra Alyn

--------------------------------------------------

Her hair was in curls down to her scapula. Her eyes seemed cheery as she walked down the hall. She could hear her husbands voice as she walked closer to the office room. She peered in as she passed un-noticed. Probably due to she was barefoot on the soft ashy-colored carpet. But, there he sat with a black cordless phone in his right hand and shuving papers in the paper shredder with the other. He seemed to be having quite a pleasant conversation with who ever it was he was talking to. She cracked a smile. Their time for living like a regular couple has finally come.

Now her barefeet were stepping into a cold tiled floor. She flipped a switch and a light flickered on causing the whole room to be lit and exposed. It was the kitchen. Nothing fancy; it was of the average. That's how she wanted it though and her husband agreed. Average people is how they wanted to live. It had been so long. Aside from the boxes laying all over the counter, the kitchen appeared well cleaned and had that fresh Pinesol smell to it. She grabbed a glass from out of one of the boxes and filled it up with water from the sink. Her eyes looked out the window. Staring at the next door neighbors children playing in the backyard. There was three boys. Brothers. One appeared to be a lot younger than the other two. The older boys were throwing a football at each other. From what she could gather, they seemed to be playing a game of "monkey in the middle". She began to slip into thought. Thinking about how it could've been her daughter playing outside or sitting by her fathers desk helping him shred papers or standing by the stove to learn how to cook Lasagna. It wasn't fair. The sound of the doorbell shot her out of her thoughts and she began towards the door.

She peered out the peep hole to see a large face. She couldn't really make out who exactly it was, or if she knew this person so she was very hesitant in opening it. She unlocked the bottom lock and kept her hand on the chain lock as she opened the door. Through the crack she could see a young girl, may-be in her early, uh... mid-twenties, turned looking out at the neighborhood. Her hair was bright auburn with a short cut and she wore the average white tank top and blue jeans. The young girl turned facing back towards the door to see a hazel eye peeking through the crack of the door. She flashed a smile and brightened her eyes to look more cheery.

"Hello. I'm your neighbor. I live in the house next to you." She paused to lift a gift basket. "I came by to welcome you to the neighborhood and drop off some nice goodies."

The eye through the crack in the door lit up then disappeared. She could hear the sound of the lady unlocking the chain lock. The door swung open wider to reveal a lady, around her 50's, wearing a dark green blouse and black capri pants. Her reddish hair was pulled back in an old raggedy bandana that looks like it's been through years of use. The lady smiled at her.

"I'm so sorry about that. I'm terribly cautious. You just don't know who will knock on your door now a days." She said with a grin.

"I completely understand. By the way, my name is Anabelle Haughton." 

"Marie Blakestone. Please, come on in, Anabelle." She offered as Anabelle stepped inside handing her the gift basket. "Thank you so much for the lovely gift. Would you like a glass of water?"

"Oh, no thank you."

"Sure?"

"Positive." Anabelle grinned as she sat down on the living room couch. "I see you already have the furniture set up."

"Well, just the living room and bed room. We haven't gotten around to the rest of the house." Marie said as she took a seat on a recliner.

"It's more than what I've done. I just moved in not long after you and I still haven't gotten around to getting the furniture set up in the house. Everything is still in boxes." She chuckled.

"Oh, well maybe my husband and I can drop by one day and help you do that." Marie offered.

"That would be divine."

"Beautiful choice of words."

"Thank you--"

"Marie, I set up a meeting with Rockland and Taylor on the 15th. We should--" A mans voice said as he came around the corner to see Anabelle sitting on the couch. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize we had company."

"Anabelle, this is my husband Lucas. Lucas, this is our neighbor Anabelle Haughton." Marie introduced as Lucas shook Anabelle's hand. She then whispered lightly to him. "She brought us a lovely welcoming gift basket."

"Oh, thank you, Anabelle." He graciously thanked.

Anabelle nodded. They began to start talking and making plans on help making their homes into "homes", then Anabelle announced that she had to be going.

"Well, we won't keep you no longer." Lucas pushed himself up from his chair.

"Thank you very much for stopping by, Anabelle. It was a pleasure talking with you." Marie said as they walked Anabelle to the door.

"Oh, same here. I'll talk to you two later, then." She waved as she stepped outside and started walking to the house next door.

"Bye." They both waved back.

"What nice young lady." Marie noted as Lucas shut the door.

--------------------------------------------------

Anabelle entered her house and closed herself in a room with shut blinds over the windows. She sat down on a box infront of a closed lap top. She opened it and began to type up some notable information about the Blakestone's and their household. After finishing up typing, Anabelle turned around to a dark corner of the room where a husky body laid limp over box. Hair looked to be long and grey, seeming to be an eldery lady. She saved the file on a disk labeled "PROJECT ROCK YARD" then closed the lap top.

_I have got to get rid of this body._

So Anabelle flipped the lifeless body over her shoulder and carried her into the kitchen. She then pulled a big black garbage bag and put it over the body. Anabelle then put two more garbage bags over it to make sure that it won't give if someone picks it up. Then she started throwing some trash from the garbage basket itself to help disguise it and carried it out to the front of the house, hoping that today would be "garbage day". She ran back inside her house. Nobody in the neighborhood seemed to be suspecting. Which was good on her part. She grabbed a heavy purple colored duffle bag and tossed it up on her bed room closet.

_This Blakestone assignment will finally be brought to an end._

She flipped the dangling information tag, on the duffle bag, up to where it wasn't seen. On that tag read, "Property of Sharon". 


	4. Have A Ball

**NOTES BEFORE YOU READ:** I am new at writing fan fiction and this is one of my first fan fictions I have written. I don't know much about the character, Sharon, except a little information that I got from TUFF website. So if you find that what I write in this story is inaccurate, then WHATEVER, I ain't changing it. lol. I would love to know what you think about my story so after you read it please review it. Also, I would like to say that I did not create the character Sharon or any other Street Fighter character that may appear in my story. Those are copyright of Capcom. But all the other characters in the story are mine. So, uh, yeah. You can read the story now. More chapters coming soon!!

--------------------------------------------------

Story Title: The Rose On A Thorn  
Chapter Number: Four  
Chapter Title: Have A Ball  
Author Name: Dev-Ra Alyn

--------------------------------------------------

Sharon smiled at herself. The mirror reflected a devilish grin. Behind this grin was Sharons thoughts; plans on how to get rid of the two. The "Annabelle" bit seemed to be working. No suspicions were felt.

_A piece of cake._

Several different idea's of how she would do away with them passed through her mind. She completely out ruled using a firearm. The neighbors in the neighborhood looked to be the nosey type. Ones that peeked through their blinds to see what kind of dirt they could dig up on everybody, then sit down and have tea with them carrying a great big plastic smile on their face. She knew that if the neighbors heard the gunshot that they would surely get in her business and call authorities. No no. This assignment has to be done quickly and silently. How... she was still uncertain of... hell, she was a creative girl, she could come up with something at the spur of a moment. No problem!

_Hmm. Perhaps wire? Or may be I could dissect those aussie vocal pipes out of their neck..._

Sharon then picked up her mouthwash. She poured a bit in the cap and tossed the green liquid in her mouth. Her cheeks pudged out back and forth as she swished the minty fluid around. As she spat it out into the sink a thought occurred to her...

_Poison. I can poison them. Quick, easy and quiet._

Sharon looked back into the mirror. A pale face stared back at her. Eyes looked emotionless and lips were slightly chapped. She thought about this idea of hers for a while.

_This could be too easy. Why would I want to make this a simple assassination? I can come up with better...or may be simple is best?_

She grew tired of looking at her face. She stepped out of the bathroom and plopped down on an incredibly fluffy bed. She bounced on it a while with an odd smile on her face.

_Wow. This bed is a lot softer than mine. This is actually kind of nice._

She threw back her arms and sighed. The shadows were casted over the room as the light began to grow dimmer. Her eyes felt heavy then eventually found themselves shut and her ears become more alert to the faint sound of thunder in the distance. Rain. For some reason, she never did like it when it rained. It always put her in this uneasy vibe. The best thing she could do was sleep through it and that she intended to do. Her thoughts became nothing and her mind surrendered to the blankness of her dreams which she so often dreamt.

--------------------------------------------------

"We'll see her again..."

All she could hear was the sound of thunder bursting around her and a voice. Such an easy voice and so gentle, saying, "We'll see her again." Eyes would stare back at her; two pair. She watched them stare and blink. A misty shadow seeped it's way over the whites of the eyes and they grew faint until she could no longer see their comforting, yet sad, glare. An image began to appear to her. At first it was a blur and she was unable to make out what it was. Then the blurriness began to fade and the image became clear. So clear that it seemed to be staring her eye to eye from a distance. It was her, except, younger. In her late teens. Her tattoo of a rose stood out. It's symbolic purpose was to show off her love for her family in the Scarlet Rose Organization. The tattoo became vibrant and a lot clearer than herself. Every last detail was noticable and then she spotted the thorns. She never remembered there being thorns on her tattoo before. Why is it there now and so distinct? As if on cue of her thoughts, the thorns began cutting into her skin and she began to bleed. The thick crimson blood slid it's way down her neck. Sharon looked at herself. Her younger self showed no sign of pain. Instead, the blood continued to pour down her neck and a petal detached itself, gracefully floated to the floor. The lonely velvety red petal just touched the floor and immediately withered away into brown ugliness.

"I just don't want to let go..."

--------------------------------------------------

Sharon's eyes fluttered open to the sound of a doorbell. Her doorbell. She pushed herself up from the bed and peeked out the blinds. All she could see were two figures standing in front of her door. She couldn't quite make out who they were, although she had a good feeling she did know.

"Probably my two targets." She whispered to herself.

Sharon grabbed her duffle bag and quickly changed her clothes and ran to the door. She slowed her pace as she neared it and swung it open revealing two smiling faces. Sharon smiled back and leaned on the door with a smirk on her face.

"Hello boys. Can I help you?" Sharon moodily asked the three boys standing in front of her. 

Two of the boys looked to be in their mid teens and the other looked to be way younger. He was short which is probably why she didn't see him. 

"Yeah, Jaron tossed my football into your backyard. I was wondering if you could retrieve it for us." The older boy answered.

"_Your_ football? _Our_ football. And I didn't throw it into her backyard." Jaron, the second oldest, defended in a slightly hoarse voice.

"That's right. I said you _tossed_ it."

The two boys began to bicker more and Sharon just sighed at their immaturity. She never remembered being _that_ immature growing up. But then most kids aren't taught to kill. She looked down at the quiet little boy standing in between the two, they seemed to tower over him. His eyes looked up at Sharon, innocent and unsure.

"Can we please have our ball back?" He wimpered.

The two quarrelling boys silenced to hear if she would oblige. Her eyes fixed on the older boys.

"Why didn't you just get it yourself?" She asked, trying not to sound as moody as before.

"Well, there's kind of this problem with our neighbors and us hopping over their fence and into their yard. They just don't like it. Even if it is to get a ball." Jaron informed.

"And we're tired of our mother yelling at us to stop going into their yards." The oldest piped in.

Sharon thought for a short moment then gave them a warm smile and invited them in. The boys politely thanked her for she was a lot nicer than the other neighbors were. They tagged along behind her as she lead them to the glass sliding door to the back of the house, occassionally looking around at the emptiness. Sharon slid the glass door to the side and offered the passage to the backyard. The oldest stepped out and looked back into the house.

"You aren't really spending anytime unpacking are you?" He asked referring to the many dusty and sealed boxes laying around in the vacant rooms he passed.

"I _just_ moved in."

"Oh, well, welcome to the neighborhood. I suggest going back to where ever you came from though, cause this neighborhood is the pits." He said as he walked out further into the backyard. "Everybody is on everybody's case here. Mom's always arguing with pop's about not having any privacy what-so-ever."

"Is that so?"

"Sure is." He looked over by a bush in the corner of the yard to see his football nestled in the wet limbs. "There it is."

The other boys walked around the perimeter as he ran to grab the ball. He ran back over to Sharon who was leaning against the glass. He slammed the football into the base of his other hand causing a loud smack sound and he nodded a bit, agreeing to the fact that he liked this new neighbor.

"My name is Jeremy." He said with a smug look on his face.

"Sh... Annabelle."

"Hey Jeremy!" Jaron called gathering both Jeremy and Sharon's attention. He held up a bright greenish-yellow colored ball that fit just right in his hand. "Look, it's that tennis ball Ben threw over the fence a few weeks ago!"

Sharon's attention went straight to the little boy that stood just a few feet in front of her. Staring at her with his hazel-brown eyes. She felt something familiar about his name and his eyes triggered familiarity as well. She shrugged it away as Jaron and Jeremy approached the sliding door. They all went back inside and she showed them back out through the front door. Jeremy turned to Sharon and flashed her a big smile.

"Thanks for letting us get our ball back. We never get neighbors so nice..." He trailed off a bit as he started to walk away. As Sharon began to shut the door, Jeremy turned back around to her, still walking and making sure not to slip on the wet grass, he finished. "... and so pretty."

Sharon smiled as she closed the door and took a seat on one of the card board boxes. She found it quite humorous that he took a liking to her. Then she thought about the little one. Ben. How oddly familiar he seemed to be. Not him himself, but the little things, like his name and those eyes. She ran her fingers through her short auburn hair and sighed to herself.

--------------------------------------------------

"She was kind of weird." Jaron announced as he tossed the ball.

Jeremy caught it and replied, "I thought she was really cool."

"Yeah well, you're weird anyway." Jaron watched as Jeremy tossed the ball back to him and caught it. As he went to throw the ball, he turned towards Ben who was sitting quietly on the front step. "What did you think of her, Ben?"

Ben looked up at Jaron. "She was nice." He softly spoke.

"See, even Ben thinks she alright." Jeremy tossed the ball back. "It's you man. You're the one that's weird." He then caught the ball again. "Did you see that cool tattoo on her neck?"

"You mean that stupid rose?" Jaron asked.

"It's not stupid, it looks cool and it's bigger than usual. You know how girls always get those small rose tattoo and they put them on their ankles or something? Her's was BIG and on her neck. Image how much that hurt and costs!"

"It was a waste of many for her to get a tattoo on a big stupid rose, if you ask me. I would have gotten this cool dragon on my back." Jaron said as he turned around to show Jeremy the area of the back he wanted the dragon at.

Jeremy smacked the ball on his right hand. "Yeah right. You wouldn't be able to stand the pain." He then threw the football at Jaron's back causing him to hollar in pain.

"OUCH!! What'd you do that for, freak?" Jaron whined as he turned back around to face a smiling Jeremy.

"To prove my point, retard."

"You better stop calling each other names or I'm gonna tell." Ben taunted as he remained seated on the step.

Jaron picked up the ball sitting nicely on the fresh green grass. "You know where you can stick your point, man." He then threw the ball hard and it soared over Jeremy's head. All three boys (Jeremy turned completely around) watched as the ball landed in the neighbors backyard across the street. 

Jeremy turned back to Jaron. "It landed Mr. & Mrs. Franklyns yard.You're getting that!" He said while throwing his right arm up and pointing to the neighbors house. 

"Oh, no I'm not. You can go get it."

"Man, you're the one that threw it over there. Go get the ball!" Jeremy commanded with frustration.

"NO!!"

"I'm telling mom what you did!" The normally silent Ben then shot up from the steps and raced inside the house; the other two boys followed as Jaron prepared to defend himself.

--------------------------------------------------

The sound of the boys feet running through the house was distracting her from the call. She place her finger in the unocuppied ear and continued talking. Her sepia colored brown hair was tied up out of her face and her eyes darted around the living room as she paced around in front of the kitchen counter. The chord to the phone would stretch a little ways as she paced back and forth and the footsteps got loud as they ran across the kitchen tile..

"Mommy, mommy!" Ben ran up to his mom and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. 

She looked down at him and whispered, "Not right now, honey. Mommy's on the phone." She then returned the finger to her ear and continued the conversation with the caller.

"But Jaron & Jeremy threw their football in the Franklyn's backyard and their calling each other names!" He blurted as the two older boys stopped by their mother.

"Nuh-uh, mom! I didn't throw the ball in their backyard! It was Jaron!" Jeremy defended.

"Hey! Don't blame all this on me! It's not even my ball!" Jaron added loudly.

"Oh, so now it's not _our_ football anymore?" Jeremy asked sarcastically.

All three boys argued and complained to their mother who really wasn't listening.

"I think she's ignoring us." Jaron said.

"You're getting that ball back." Jeremy concluded.

"_Shut up_." 


	5. Oh Brother

**NOTES BEFORE YOU READ:** I am new at writing fan fiction and this is one of my first fan fictions I have written. I don't know much about the character, Sharon, except a little information that I got from TUFF website. So if you find that what I write in this story is inaccurate, then WHATEVER, I ain't changing it. lol. I would love to know what you think about my story so after you read it please review it. Also, I would like to say that I did not create the character Sharon or any other Street Fighter character that may appear in my story. Those are copyright of Capcom. But all the other characters in the story are mine. So, uh, yeah. You can read the story now. More chapters coming soon!!

Now that I've introduced you to the little siblings, I will add a special section just about them. 

So here we go...

--------------------------------------------------

Story Title: The Rose On A Thorn  
Chapter Number: Five  
Chapter Title: Oh Brother  
Author Name: Dev-Ra Alyn

--------------------------------------------------

Two shadows slipped out of their bedroom window and ran across the street. Street lights briefly shown on them as they dashed to hide behind a bush in someone's yard. Next to the bush was a mailbox with great bold, black letters printed on the side: FRANKLYN. One boy turned to look at the other as if to confirm his presence. His deep brown eyes almost looked completely black in the dark and his dark brown hair would sway a bit as the nights breeze lightly passed.

The two boys ran to the side of the house almost unnoticed. One with a cleaner cut and lighter brown hair peaked over a closed window. In his view he could see to figures laying on a bed. He knew they both had to be in a deep sleep since he could hear both of their loud snoring through the window. He glanced down at his brother and signalled him to move ahead.

--------------------------------------------------

In the house across from the Franklyn's was a spectator. Her eyes peered between the blinds as she watched the two boys scurry around the house like sneaky thieves. Her eyes narrowed a little as they walked further out towards the backyard.

_What are those two knuckleheads doing?_

What ever it was, it didn't matter. Right now, she just wanted to concentrate on finishing a book she found in the nightstand next to the bed. Her hand fell from the blinds as she turned and leaned on the headboard of the bed. She ran her fingers through her auburn hair, then leaned over and turned the lamp light on and grabbed the paper back book.

--------------------------------------------------

"Did anybody see us?" Jaron whispered, turning around to see Jeremy's back.

"No. Everybody's asleep." Jeremy whispered back. He glanced over at Sharon's house; seeing the light on in one of the rooms. "Look. Annabelle is up."

"Who cares? Come on, we've got to get our ball back." Jaron grabbed Jeremy's arm and pulled him onward.

They came to a chain link fence that separated the front yard from the back. Jaron looked down to see the fence door was wrapped in chains and locked.

He turned to Jeremy. "Since when did they lock their fence?"

"Just jump over it." Jeremy said with an agrivated tone.

"Don't get pushy, Jeremy." He said as he placed his right foot in one of the gaps then placing his left on top of the fence. From there he jumped off and Jeremy followed behind.

"Okay, Jaron. You can turn the flashlights on." Jeremy whispered as he stood next to him.

"What flashlight?" Jaron asked stupidly.

"You retard!" Jeremy answered loudly.

"Shhh." Jaron whispered softer. "You're gonna ruin it by waking everybody."

"Well, if you weren't so stupid may be we could actually see what we're doing." Jeremy yelled in a whispering way. "I told you to grab the flashlights. Now it's going to take us twice as long to look through this yard."

"Hey, hey, hey. I ain't stupid, now." Jaron defended. "I'm averaging a C in chorus."

Jeremy narrowed his eyes at Jaron and shook his head lightly. He couldn't believe that _this_ was his brother.

_-jingle jingle-_ "You're only averaging a C in chor--"

"Shhh." Jaron interrupted. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Jeremy asked as he titled his head and focused on the sounds of the night.

"I heard something." Jaron answered doing the same as Jeremy.

They both stood there in silence for a while, then Jeremy straightened his back and looked down at Jaron.

"I think you're hearing things. Come on. We have to find that football."

"No, I swear that I heard--"

_-jingle jingle-_

"See! See! There it goes again." Jaron whispered loudly.

Jeremy started walking away from Jaron and off to the far corner.

"Shut up, Jaron. You don't know what you're talking about."

"No, I hear it. I know I d--"

Then, out of the silence of the night, came a terrible bawling of furocious barks and growles. The two boys screamed in horror as they were taken off gaurd and ran out the way they came in. They both dashed across the street and ran to their back door.

"What the hell was that?" Jeremy panted.

"I _told_ you I heard something." Jaron stressed.

"We have to figure out a way to get that ball back."

"Uh uh. No way." Jaron shook his head. "I'm done for tonight and I'm tired of loosing balls like this. Let's just save up for a playstation."

"Do you really wanna be a video game junkie?" Jeremy asked not expecting to get an answer.

"Well, at least you can't get hurt from playing a video game." "You're a retard."


End file.
